Plan B
by MaraBoBara
Summary: COMPLETE! Written hurriedly for Pud’s Great Draco & Ginny Fic Contest 2007. A simple game in the Gryffindor tower turns into a complex heist, but in the end, whose heart will be stolen? DMGW and just a smidgen of BZLL. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. In Which Lavender Cackles

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: Written hurriedly for a deadline that I overshot anyway for Pud's Great Draco & Ginny Fic Contest 2007. Full of imperfections. Maya culpa. First chapter's kind of short, too. They'll get longer.**

* * *

  
"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Er….truth," said Hermione.

"Baby," Lavender cackled. Hermione frowned at her, so she went on. "Alright, truth. Did you ever kiss Cormac McLaggen?"

Hermione blushed, as she was wont to do, gave Ron the faintest of glances (who looked a bit red himself), and said, "No, of course not." She then surveyed the room: Ron, Harry, Lavender, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati. "Umm, Gin, truth or dare?"

_I'm safe with Hermione,_ Ginny thought. "Dare."

"Oh…hmm…oh, I'm no good at this! I pass!" _Uh-oh._

"Ooh ooh ooh, I'll go for you, Hermione! Yeah? Ok, Ginny, dare?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Ginny replied. _Oh, crap….Parvati's gonna do something painful._

"Excellent," Parvati grinned. "I dare you to ki—"

She was cut off by Hermione rushing to her side and whispering in her ear, "Wait, Parvati, I have a better one." Hermione knew what Parvati was going to have her do. She was going to have her kiss someone, and if it was Harry, that would just be awkward (Ginny's crush on him had faded over the summer), and if it was either of the other boys, Ron would kill them. But now the problem was she was going to have to come up with another dare that would suit Parvati, something good, something impressive. "Make her….steal Malfoy's Head Boy badge!"

Parvati drew back from Hermione and looked at her in shock. Even Hermione looked astounded at her own audacity. _Where did that come from? Oh well, if it will save Harry and Ginny from being awkward the rest of their lives…_

"Alright," Parvati smirked. "We'll go with Hermione's suggestion. Ginny, I dare you to steal Malfoy's Head Boy badge." The reactions were predictable. The boys all fell onto their backs laughing, while Ginny, Neville, and Lavender just gaped at Hermione.

"Guys…" Ginny started. Not that messing up Malfoy wasn't a pleasant idea, it just seemed a little impractical for a one-night dare.

"Oh come on, Gin, you have to do it!" Ron said through his laughter. "Imagine the ferret's face…"

"Yeah, Gin, if anyone can do it, you can!" Harry seconded.

They didn't really expect her to do it; she knew that. _But, you know what? I could do it, if I wanted to. And that would show them. And it would show Ferret-Boy Malfoy a thing or two. Hmmm…._

Finally, the laughter slowed to a halt, and Dean wiped his eyes and smiled. "Okay, Parvati, give her a do-able one now."

"No," Ginny said. "I'll do it."

Hermione looked uncomfortable, now. This had been her idea, after all. "Ginny, never mind. It wouldn't work. We'll give you another one."

"No," Ginny said again. "I'll do it, but I'll need some time. Meet me here, right here in the common room, this time next week, Friday, and I'll serve you the Head Boy Badge on a platter."

"That's my sister!" Ron grinned.

Around midnight, the group quit their game, not really being able to top that dare. The boys had started a game of Exploding Snap, Hermione had opened up a book, and Parvati and Lavender had started to gossip with the Creevy brothers ("Did you really get a picture of Justin and Mandy? Really?"). Ginny, however, was wrapped up in her own thoughts.

_Now, how am I going to pull this off?_

* * *

**  
A/N: Review, s'il vous plait.**


	2. In Which Blaise Dreams of Lesbians

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Ok guys, so this ended up being roughly the same word count as the last chapter. I wrote this all in one chunk, so my chapter breaks are coming up shorter than I had intended. Please be patient with me. Sooner or later, you'll get a nice long chapter.

* * *

The next day found Ginny in the Great Hall. She had told her best friend, Luna Lovegood, about the tremendous dare when they were at breakfast. Upon, Ginny telling her this, Luna took off her Spectrospecs and looked straight at her, with an odd gleam Ginny had never seen before.

Ginny knew her friend could be a little bizarre at times, but this was something new, something that looked almost like…military fervor. After throwing a quick glance at the Slytherin table near by, Luna once again looked Ginny square in the eye, leaned over to her and whispered, "Well, then, Ginny…the crow will fly north at midnight."

Ginny blinked. "Come again?"

Luna never broke eye contact, but enunciated each word carefully. "The crow…will fly north…at midnight!"

"Are you alright, Luna?"

Luna sighed and bent closer to Ginny. "The Room of Requirement. Midnight. Come alone, and if anyone catches you, tell them only your name, rank, and serial number."

Ginny smirked and was about to ask what the Ravenclaw thought her own rank was, Queen Nut? But as soon as the words began to form on her tongue, the blond was away in a flash of cloak and tousled hair. The exit was almost Snape-like. _What's gotten into her?_ Ginny wondered.

* * *

Across the Great Hall, a different pair of friends were viewing the little exchange a tad differently. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were sitting with the other Slytherins, one table away, opposite the fiery Gryffindor and her strange friend.

"Mate, did you see her arse?"

"Who's arse?" Draco drawled.

"Are you blind? Loony Lovegood's! She bent over like she was whispering something to the Weasley. Probably something dirty. Oooh, what if they're lesbian lovers?!? Just think Draco, just think. What if she was telling the Weasley to meet her somewhere? Somewhere like the astronomy tower…or the prefects' bathroom?…Oh, do you think there's time to set up a camera?" Blaise rambled on until he saw the look on Draco's face. In closing, he mumbled, "Anyway, her arse was fantastic."

Draco snorted, "Blaise, you and I both know you could have any girl in this school you wanted, and very possibly any guy, too. You're a school playboy, and you've had threesomes and foursomes and all manner and variety of kinkiness, and you're telling me that you're lusting after LOVEGOOD? I don't buy it."

"Oi, I know, Mate, but just look at her. Nice stuff, that is."

"In point of composition, I suppose she's ok, although if I were going to take my pick of filthy Potter's friends, I'd have to go with Mini-Weasley there."

"She's pretty hot, too, Drake, but you and a Weasley?" He paused to chuckle. "Can you imagine what your mother would say?"

Mildly annoyed, Draco replied, "Yes, well, as much as she would like it to be the case, my mother does not, in fact, have complete control over every aspect of my life. If I wanted the Weaselette, Mother wouldn't stop me. But in any case, I wasn't saying I wanted her, you fool. I'm just saying, if it's a contest between her, Loony, and the mudblood…"

Blaise had always preferred blondes, but he nodded in understanding anyway. He tried to turn the discussion towards Pansy's performance in the latest Slytherin orgy, but Draco found it hard to pay much attention to Blaise's banter.

He hadn't ever really noticed Ginny much since the much-talked-about but long-forgotten Chamber of Secrets incident; he had just viewed her as a nasty little pet of the Golden Trio, but now, as much as he protested his interest, he would've had to been as blind as Blaise had suggested not to see that the Weasel was pretty good to look at, after all.

Pretty good indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Review, bitte! 


	3. In Which Luna Has No EyeBlack

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** See this one's not too bad length-wise. In any case, this was far and away the most fun chapter to write. If any of you read this in the contest, I've altered little bits of it, added more dialogue and cut some redundancies, as well as fixed numerous typos. Thanks to Harrypotterchick4ever and Mell8 for reviewing!

* * *

Ginny felt kind of weird about meeting Luna in the Room of Requirement. The way the blonde had been stalking through the corridors all Saturday, moving with exaggerated stealth, hiding her face behind her cloak when she turned corners, she acted like a cat with its head in a paper bag, intent on hiding, but subsequently very conspicuous.

It was just about midnight, and Ginny had reached the door. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and walked in.

When she opened them, she was not disappointed. The Room had been decorated in camouflage, the room was set up with some no-nonsense chairs facing a whiteboard. In the middle of it all stood Luna, decked out in fatigues, her hair wound tight in a bun, with what looked like a Canary Cream smeared on her cheeks in lieu of proper eye black.

"Luna…" Ginny started, but the other girl pushed her into a chair and turned briskly to the white board.

Luna barked, "No time for niceties, Ginny. You must have retrieved the object in question by Friday night at twenty-four hundred hours, no ifs, ands, or buts. It's already Sunday morning, and we must formulate a plan, do you understand me?"

What could Ginny do but nod dumbly in reply?

"Now, as I see it, you have three options. Please note that these have not been placed in order of efficiency; we'll do that later. Firstly, Plan A: you could kidnap him. Here's how Operation Kidnap works. You find a large sack (and if you cannot find one, no worries—we can stitch one together with dental floss and lengths of scrap parchment). You find Draco Malfoy. You put Draco Malfoy in the large sack. From that point on it's just your standard mugging."

"St-standard mug—" Ginny started, alarmed.

"Plan B: Burglary. You use a Locator Charm to locate (hence the name of the charm) the Head Boy's room within the castle. You fly up to his window one night, force the window open or cut a Ginny-sized hole in it with magic, and steal the badge."

Ginny had no stammering for that one. It sounded impractical and illegal, but slightly more palatable and with less chance of it going awry (although the bar was low on that one).

"Option C: Seduction."

"Oi, hold on just one second!" Ginny balked.

But Luna proceeded onwards, completely serene in her determination. "Seduction. You find Draco Malfoy, preferably in some sort of private area. You push him down and straddle him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. You divest him of his robes without him thinking anything is amiss. Having sex with him might be a nice touch. That way when he's sleeping, you take the badge and run back to HQ."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, a nice touch?"

Luna carried on like she hadn't heard Ginny. "The more I think about it, the more I think a change in order is called for. First of all, as much as I like the idea of Draco Malfoy in a sack, the idea is simply not pragmatic. It is not necessarily true that we could quilt such a sack in 5 days. Also, once you had captured him, you couldn't lift him alone. This would require minions, and once they'd participated in our dealings, they would have to be killed, which is just messy and would, in all likelihood, be frowned upon by the administration. Furthermore, there's a high probability of being noticed; stuffing the head boy in a giant sack might be a bit conspicuous."

Ginny snorted at the mental image, but Luna continued unperturbed. "As far as Plan C goes, I think there could be problems with your ABILITY to seduce Draco. Clinically speaking, you're very beautiful, but could you apply that to Draco? He's a stunning hunk of man, sure, but could you realistically overcome your built-in family prejudice against him and portray warmth enough to attract him? Could you hide your revulsion? It seems doubtful. Statistics show that 77.3 of Ravenclaw believe you would rather shave your head than snog Malfoy."

"You took a bloody poll?!?"

"And then there is his probable aversion to shagging a blood traitor. I mean, he might do it, but it probably wouldn't be pleasant for either of you. Both of you would probably walk away from it with a bad taste in your mouths, no pun intended…"

"Luna!" Ginny giggled an astonished giggle at her friend's implications.

"So that Leaves us with Plan B, being perhaps the best and most effective overall. I'd say Plan C would be our backup plan, since it seems to carry fewer objections than Plan A does. And so, in the final tally, Plan B becomes Plan A, Plan C becomes Plan B, and Plan A becomes Plan C. Got it?"

"Wait, what?"

Luna sighed, "Burglary, Seduction, Kidnap. That's the order of operations should the preceding plan fail to work."

"Oh, Luna, this is so…" Ginny paused, hovering somewhere between exasperation and sheer amusement. She thought about it a bit. They were ridiculous plans, but she did say she'd do it, and she didn't have any better ideas.

But was she really going to levitate herself to Draco Malfoy's window, sneak in, and steal his badge? What she could only assume was his pride and joy? Was she really that kind of girl?

…._Of course I am!_

"Alright, Luna. Burglary it is!"

* * *

** A/N: **Remember to review, por favor! 


	4. In Which Draco Plays 'To Tell The Truth'

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry there's no Luna in this one, but I hope you'll like it anyway. I love your reviews, guys. For serious. Please keep at it. Thanks to Guenelyn, Rogue-soul, evil.leprechaun.7, ticklemeemoscam, Aria, Dracoginnylover24, blissfulxsin, and TrixCuaks for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in his bed, awake, by midnight the next day. Blaise had organized a wild party in Slytherin that night. He could've easily gotten laid, but he just didn't feel like it tonight. 

Well, he felt like it alright, but the person he'd like to feel wasn't a Slytherin.

Ever since Blaise had accidentally brought her to his attention the other day while he was leering at that absurd Ravenclaw, Draco had been thinking exclusively of Ginny Weasley. He'd tried to banish her from his mind, to send her back into the shadowy recesses of his subconscious from whence she came, where he vaguely knew who she was, but never thought about her.

Unfortunately, that's not how it was working out. The wave of her waist-length, red-red hair was like a siren. None of this namby-pamby "dark auburn" business, she worked the strawberriest of strawberry-blondes and carried it off with a finesse that many other girls couldn't have.

He recalled what she was like on a broom during a Quidditch game, moving with a grace the other Weasleys lacked, an intuition, a confidence. Plus, he couldn't just _forget_ the smooth contours of her body, like a sleek Italian car, feminine, feline.

Oh yes, he was very awake.

This was just getting uncomfortable. Like Blaise had said, she was a Weasley or, in other words, not for him. Of course, Blaise had also said that she and Luna might be having a lesbian affair in the prefects bathroom.

_Oh, God, that image does not help. _He rolled over and tried to get the image of Luna lathering Ginny's perfectly formed breasts with soap out of his mind. It was hard (in more ways than one).

He had almost managed to drift to sleep, big brown eyes in a forest of cute freckles floating through his mind, when he heard a noise from his window pane. Probably a stray owl. But then, he heard the noise more clearly.

A little grunt. It was almost….sexy.

He got out of bed and walked to the window across from the foot of his bed. Slowly, cautiously, he started to open the window.

WHAM! A whirling dervish of black and broom slammed into his chest pushing him backwards onto the foot of his bed. The figure in black (complete with ski mask) was straddling him, the broom landing off to the side of the room.

"Hmmph," muttered the figure. The voice sounded feminine. "This is starting to feel a whole lot like Plan B."

"Who are you?" Draco said calmly but intently. "Why are you wearing a ski mask? If you're going for a bank heist, you got the wrong window."

"I wasn't going for a bank heist, Malfoy, I was going for stealth," the figure spat. Draco reached a tentative hand up to her mask-covered face. _Could it be?_

He ripped off the mask.

"Weasley?"

_Caught._ Ginny sighed. "Hi, Malfoy."

"Umm, not that this position is in any way unpleasant, but what exactly are you doing here?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. I'm not here for you. Well, I am, but not…really…" Ginny was babbling. It was just starting to sink in that she was straddling Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy. Who was only wearing boxers. Thin ones. And though, she was wearing a vinyl cat-suit herself, she could definitely feel things happening in those boxers.

All that completely aside, she was losing her power of speech mostly because he was damn good-looking! She had never really looked at him before, and she didn't want to believe it, but the ferret was the epitome of casual elegance, his straight platinum hair, falling into his light gray eyes. His body was toned, too. It just felt good, muscled but not Mr.-Universe style.

She had to work to regain her focus. She had been most obviously and irrevocably caught, and she had to extricate herself. _And the best way to extricate myself_, she thought, _is to tease him into not caring._

"Come now, Weasley. We both know honesty is the best policy."

She shifted so that she was sitting next to him on the bed, instead of on him, on the bed. "Oh, it is, is it? Would you believe I was being honest if I said I was here to sleep with you?"

He looked puzzled, "Well…no. No, I wouldn't."

She grinned.

" Good God, _is_ that why you're here? Tell me, Weasel! I'm getting impatient."

"How about this, I'll give you two lies and a truth. You'll just have to figure out which one was the real reason."

"Weasley, you're playing games…"

"Sure am, Malfoy. Now here they are: I wanted your opinion on how best to seduce Blaise Zabini. I wanted to steal something very personal of yours. I wanted to invite you to have a threesome with me and Luna."

Draco's jaw just dropped. Was this really Ron Weasley, the Boy Blunder, the King of Clumsy's sister? She was so suave, so wicked, so…Slytherin. And she was leaving out the window. "Wait," Draco called out. "Where are you going? I haven't even guessed yet!"

She just laughed. "Don't worry about that, Malfoy. I'll get what I want through….another method." With that, she flew out the window, slamming it shut on her way out.

* * *

**A/N:** Il faut me dire que tu pensais. Or in other words...review. 


	5. In Which Ginny Finds a Muffin

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: There will be more crazy Luna coming up in the next chapter. She's far and away my favorite character to write. I tried to make it longer, per several suggestions I received. Thank you all for your constructive criticism! It's appreciated! And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (FirePrincessofSlytherin17, Dracoginnylover24, Aria, heldxouxcloser, and Kris).  
**

* * *

Draco spent the next five minutes just staring at the window. _What the hell was that about? Weasley, clad in a skintight body suit (and what a body!) just flew into my room. Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the hated blood-traitor clan, sought _me_ out. WHY?_

The logical side of his brain kicked in. He had given her three choices. Two were lies and one was the truth: did she want Zabini, him, or something of his?

Well, Zabini is pretty much a school playboy; everyone wants him. Hell, even I want him. So that wouldn't be so strange, even though he's a Slytherin and she's a Gryff.

_Want to steal something of mine? Hmm, certainly not as a keepsake. She could have her own twisted reasons. Maybe she needed something to use to put a curse on him or to brew a polyjuice potion. It's possible. _

_But me? To have a threesome with her and Lovegood? Well, that sounds pretty good to me, but would it sound good to them? Surely not. Except Lovegood's kind of a wacky enigma. Everyone knows she's balmy, but no one really knows the extent of it, and there are always rumors floating around about Ginny and some bloke. Maybe they're wild. Maybe they __are__ lesbians!… And it wouldn't be so weird for them to want me, right? Sure, the Weasley family hates me, but, I mean, I'm hot._

He smirked a bit, but then the expression faded. His logic hadn't gotten him anywhere. All three were possible. Perhaps he could just, forget about her…but who was he kidding, he'd been in her head all night even before she produced this tantalizing mystery. He groaned inwardly.

_This might drive me to obsession._

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny was back in her room, frustrated. As she peeled off her cat-suit, she thought to herself, _Well, that was a complete fiasco. Now, I'll have to explain to Sergeant Lovegood why I don't have the badge. Not to mention the fact that Draco probably thinks I'm absolutely bonkers. I tried to play it off cool, but I'm sure he saw through it. Not that I care; he's just a ferret, after all. _

_But….a really sexy ferret. Just in boxers! I could've died! What? No. He's Malfoy, and Malfoy equals repulsive_ …Ginny sighed. It would be a long night.

That morning, Ginny woke up…well, she didn't technically wake up because she hadn't really slept. But, she rose out of bed, took one look at herself in the mirror, quickly performed some glamour charms, and got dressed in her uniform, shortening the skirt a little bit with magic before throwing her black robes over it.

She hadn't really known what had driven her to play that game with Malfoy last night, but she figured it was for the best. As distasteful as the idea was (and, to her horror, it wasn't very distasteful), it kept her options open for Plan B, Seduction.

She was surprised that she didn't seem horrifying to her, that he actually seemed like he wanted her. She would've expected that she would be at least as repulsive to him as he should have been to her. But people can change. Maybe his famous prejudice was an act.

_Or_, she supposed, _maybe I just underestimate teenage wizard hormones._

In any case, she had thoroughly blown Operation Burglary, and it was already Monday. She met Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She shot a quick, and what she hoped was covert, glance over at the Slytherin table on her way over to her usual seat. Her glance wasn't quick enough, because she made contact with the gray eyes peering through Malfoy's shaggy platinum hair, his expression calculating and lustful. Operation Seduction was looking better all the time.

Ginny was never one to back down from a challenge, not even the one those eyes were throwing at her now. Trying to keep up a calm face, Ginny waved goodbye to her Gryffindor comrades and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, where Luna was sitting.

"Hey, Luna…"

"Ginny," she exclaimed, "How'd it go? Was the mission accomplished? Did you bite the bullet? Did the eagle land? Did the—"

"Let's not talk about it here. Come with me." Ginny was determined to prove something to herself, as well as show her friend what had happened to their plan.

Luna picked up her books, Ginny grabbed a muffin, and the two of them walked out of the Great Hall together, with Ginny throwing Draco her very best come-hither glance over her shoulder.

As soon as they were out of the Great Hall, Ginny immediately pulled Luna into a shadowed alcove. Luna opened her mouth to protest but Ginny clapped a hand over it, and, with the other hand, pointed to the doors, which Draco burst through. Ginny and Luna sank further into the shadows.

"Weasley," Draco called out, his voice confident. "Weasley?" He began to look a little sheepish and headed back into the Great Hall, muttering, "Bloody witch, did she want me to follow her or not? Driving me crazy, she is…"

When he was finally back inside, Ginny and Luna started running to the Room of Requirement, giggling like wild things. When they got to the room, they both flopped down on bean bags, and once the giggling had subsided a bit, Luna looked at Ginny seriously.

"Spill."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, Draco and Blaise were picking up their bags and heading off to the dungeons.

"So she flew into your room in a catsuit, straddled you, and then told you two lies and a truth?"

"Yes…"

"Well, what were they?"

Draco hesitated, not knowing if he should divulge them (after all, Blaise could be involved!), but in the end, his closeness with Blaise and the urge to tell his story won out. "She said that she either came to ask me how to seduce you, to steal something personal of mine, or to ask me to have a threesome with her and Lovegood."

Blaise's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute. It must be the second one. Why else would she be wearing the catsuit?"

Draco shrugged. "I thought of that, Mate. But she might've worn it because it was the sexiest thing she owned, or she might have wanted to hide herself from her fellow Gryffs if she was coming for a Slytherin."

"Good point. But if she wanted you to have a threesome with her and Lovegood, she would have just asked you, and then you would've gone with her, and they would've shagged your brains out."

"I don't know, Zabini, I'm getting the feeling she's a bit of a tease."

"Well, maybe they're all lies, then."

"No. I don't think so. I mean, she could've been sent by the Golden Trio just to frustrate and embarrass me, but for some reason, I don't think that's it…"

"Mate, I still think it's the stealing thing, but if it's about seducing me, you can have her, as long as I get Lovegood." Draco laughed, but Blaise continued. "But I'll tell you what the real truth is, alright. You like the littlest Weasel. A lot. You're tired of ugly bints like Pansy and you want someone with personality for once. Frankly, you could do worse. Even though her family is chock full of blood-traitors, she's a pureblood, and she's hot." Draco just growled at him, but Blaise knew that he'd hit the mark, so he smirked and dropped the subject upon reaching the Potions classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny and Luna were still in the Room of Requirement (they had Monday mornings off).

"So you flew into his room in a catsuit, straddled him, and then told him two lies and a truth?"

"Don't act so bloody surprised; this was your plan!"

"Oh no, it wasn't! My plan was for you to slip gracefully in, steal the head badge, and slip gracefully out!"

"Yeah, well that didn't happen, did it? He wasn't supposed to be there."

"Well, I guess that foils Plan A. I guess you'll want to move to Plan C. I'll go ask the house elves about the sack…"

"No, Luna. Actually, I've done some thinking, and maybe Plan B is more plausible than I had thought. I mean…when I was in his room, he didn't seem disgusted at all, only a little…well, turned on."

"Wait a minute. So now you're willing to seduce him? Ginny, I thought you hated him!"

"Well, I mean, I don't like him, but I don't really hate him. Ron and company hate him enough for all the other Gryffindors put together." In reality, though, Ginny's feelings were much more complex than that. She really did love her brother and his friends, and anything involving a Malfoy would seem like a slap in the face to them. _But they'd understand that it was for the dare, right? I mean it's only for the dare, after all…_

"Ginny, if you're up for it, I think it's you're best remaining option, but you'll have to act fast. Plan B is, as of this very moment, in full swing!" Ginny nodded, Luna looked around for a canary cream puff, and the two of them spent the rest of the morning talking strategy.

* * *

**A/N: Je vous aimerais si vous répondiez...REVIEW! **  



	6. In Which Luna Shows Sadistic Tendencies

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been a long time, guys. School's been winding up for the year and it's been so hectic, but summer is fast approaching, and I promise to update more frequently. For those of you who read The Pain Inside, I haven't abandoned that either, it just takes a little more time because I have less written out. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter (coldflamez, GoldenFawkes, MorganisM-Lve, McdoubleE, Amber-Jade James, dracoginnyshipper, dracoginny4eva, 'De Zabini Malfoy, starbunny, and Dracoginnylover24). You guys are amazing. _This chapter was specifically dedicated to everyone who asked for more Luna!_

* * *

Tuesday evening found Draco lounging around his room in his pajama pants. Again, he had opted out of the evening's common room festivities in order to spend a quiet evening in the Head Boy's private chambers. Draco said he was "exhausted." Privately, his housemates disagreed. Pansy said he was "brooding," and Blaise said he was "waiting for the Weasel."

Draco scowled, because he knew they were both right. He _was_ brooding, and he _was_ waiting for Ginny. He had no reason to expect her but couldn't shake the image of her hurdling through his window, preferably in very little clothing, to tell him that all she really wanted from him was a night or two of the steamiest sex either of them had ever had. And he was brooding because not only did this seem incredibly unlikely, but he was having trouble figuring out from whence these thoughts came.

And yet, if he was honest about it, he'd have to admit that he'd always had an eye for the littlest Weasel. Sure, he had teased her and sneered at her like he sneered at the rest, but she was too fiery and witty for him not to respect her for her attitude, as well as for her body. Soon, he had started excluding her from his verbal attacks at the Gryffs. The girl could've been a Slytherin. Her odd and minx-like foray into Draco's life thus far had proven that. It wasn't her fault she had Gryffindork blood—after all, at least it was pure.

Yes, he could admit to himself that he liked her. But it seemed impossible.

Finally, Draco resolved to try and go to sleep, but just as he was lying down, he heard a sharp tapping on the window. Hoping against hope that it was Ginny, he tried to rush to the window, while maintaining a calm, suave appearance. He flung it open to reveal

…a small, erratic owl.

_Hmph, well, that's a tad bit disappointing_, he thought to himself. He bent to grab the letter it was carrying and opened it.

_Draco,_

_I need to revise my previous statements. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at eight o'clock tomorrow night._

_-G_

Draco read and reread the very short missile. _The Room of Requirement? Revise her previous statements? What the hell?_ Draco had never been more perplexed by any female than he was by Ginny. This whole thing was bizarre. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow night.

* * *

"OW!" Ginny woke to an unpleasant stinging sensation somewhere between her shoulder blades.

"Rise and shine, slug-a-bed! The crow is flying north, the snorglepuffs are flying east, but the Head Boy badge isn't just going to FLY into your lap, now is it?"

"Luna, how did you even get INTO the Gryffindor tower?"

"INSUBORDINATION! Up! Get up!" Viciously flinging the covers off the petite redhead, the Ravenclaw marched towards Ginny's trunk, chin jutted in determination, and started pulling out clothing to hurl atop Ginny's shivering, half-asleep body, wrapped in a fetal position on the naked bed. "Did you know that it's Wednesday morning? WEDNESDAY? Have you forgotten 'Operation Sex the Ferret'? Plan B?"

"Shouldn't it be Plan A at this point?"

"No, Plan A was defeated, not erased. It's Plan B. Now, get up before I pull out the Extendable Ears again!"

"THAT'S what you were whipping me with? Luna, you are a pioneer of bizarre."

Fixing her friend with a stern glare, Luna replied, "And you are a lazy galloot who will never amount to a hill of beans." Ginny merely responded by snorting in derision, flopping onto her stomach and firmly pressing her pillow over her ears, but Luna continued rifling through Ginny's drawers in her cool, confident, and absolutely nonsensical resolve.

"I'm thinking no catsuit this time. It didn't exactly work last night." (Ginny growled at this.) "No, I'm thinking something even stealthier. Blacks, browns, dark greens. Caked in mud—No! Better! All in grey, to blend in with the castle walls! We'll paint brick lines on your face with that make-in…make-out….that muggle stuff! Oh, yes, and then—"

"Luna," Ginny interrupted. "I thought I was trying to seduce him. Maybe stealth and…y' know…mud isn't what we should be going for here."

"Oh, so you scoff at the careful strategy of seduction? You don't think plans and plots are necessary? You think I'm a crackpot? You'll see! They'll all see!" Luna glared at her.

"Look," Ginny retorted with a knowing smirk. "Just because your particular brand of insanity seems to have fetched you a certain Blaise Zabini doesn't mean it will work for all of us."

Luna blushed a deep red, as a secret grin spread over her face. "I think I liked you better when you were asleep, Private,"

"Oh, for Godric's sake!"

* * *

When night rolled around, Ginny was waiting in the Room of Requirement. Luna, after much persuasion and some mild slapfighting, finally condescended to let Ginny wear normal, clean clothes, stipulating only that she wear her camouflage tank top "to raise the morale of the troops" or some such thing. Under her clothes, she was wearing some lacy underthings that she'd bought from Gladrags. 

And she was nervous. Very nervous. She'd put a lot of thought into the message she sent Draco yesterday and what she was going to say to him today. She didn't want to lie to Draco, exactly. For some reason, she just felt she shouldn't. So she'd prepared a speech that technically told the truth, but didn't reveal her plan anyway.

As for Ginny herself, well, she knew she was going to seduce Draco Malfoy. That thought was a little disgusting, but not really. She felt it should be disgusting, but she had trouble getting rid of the tiny twinges of excitement she felt in her stomach.

It was fast approaching eight, and each time she heard footsteps outside, she wondered if it was him. Finally, the door opened, and he entered.

"Ferret," she said in an even tone.

"Weasel," he replied nonchalantly. "I believe you summoned me?"

* * *

**  
A/N: **Sorry for the slight cliffie, but it seemed like the best place to end it. You'll find out what happens soon. I'll try and update relatively soon, but there isn't that much left. This is a fairly short fic (even though I feel like a hypocrite because I generally prefer reading long ones). Please review! 


	7. In Which Draco Totally Wins

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** See! Look at me all updating quickly! I know some of you guys want me to make the chapters longer, and I really appreciate your input. I like them long too, if you know what I mean ;p. The tricky thing is that I wrote it all in one continuous block and am now trying to break it up, and sometimes the appropriate breaks come at inconvenient page lengths. Plus, this isn't going to be too long a fic. I think there will be about two more chapters after this. Thanks to all those who reviewed (Dracoginnyshipper, LUVingu20293, GoldenFawkes, Lady Ananas--ps, love your name--and Mimi).

* * *

_  
"Weasel," he replied nonchalantly. "I believe you summoned me?"_

Ginny, shaking off her surprise that he was admitting to answering the summons of a Weasley, patted the cushiony sofa seat next to her, motioning for him to sit down. When he did, she began, "Draco, you know the three choices I gave you the other night?" He nodded aristocratically, and she continued, "Well, something has changed…Luna has cast her eye on someone else."

These words were true. Although Luna had never, to Ginny's knowledge, cast her eye on Draco, she had suddenly and inexplicably cast her eye on Draco's tall, dark, and handsome right-hand man, Blaise Zabini. She paused for a moment to let her words sink in, and from the look on Draco's face, they were having the effect she desired.

"Wait, so the truth must have been that you and Lovegood wanted to have a threesome with me…"

Let Draco assume that's what she had meant. Ginny merely shrugged and chose her next words carefully. "Well, now she's not interested. But where does that leave me?"

Draco simply stared at her. "You….want me? That's what all this was about?"

Taking his tie in her hands, she pulled him close enough to place a chaste kiss lightly on his lips. "Are you complaining?"

_This is the part where I call her a blood-traitor. This is the part where I blow my rape-whistle and run out of here laughing at her._ Draco thought about it for a second, before dismissing those thoughts with a smirk. "Not at all."

Ginny didn't answer. She did, however, push him back against the cushions and run her hands over his lightly muscled chest, and bent down to kiss him hungrily, with a passion that surprised even herself. He froze for a minute, but soon started to return her kiss just as greedily. He slid his tongue between her lips, wantonly exploring her mouth.

He still couldn't believe this was happening, though. What was he—a fictional character that this should be happening to him? Or was it just fate that caused their urges to coincide and intertwine?

This was exactly what he'd been craving the past few days—Ginny Weasley's chest pressed against his chest, his mouth against hers, her hands in his hair and his hands inching slowly up her shirt.

She broke the kiss to favor him with a wicked grin, as she slowly pulled the shirt over her head to reveal a bright red lacy bra. Draco felt the breath knocked out of him. "Since when do you wear things like that???"

She raised an eyebrow as she brought his hand to her breast. "Since when do you know me, Draco Malfoy?" At this point, he wasn't thinking clearly anymore. He swept his hands to the back clasp of her bra while she desperately undid the clasp of his cloak. Both articles were freed and thrown clear in two simultaneous, fluid motions.

Ginny was still thinking, _Okay, he's dropped his cloak, where the Head Boy Badge should be. Easy for me to get soon._ But soon her methodical thought process was cut off when Draco lowered his mouth to her breast. After that, both were lost in their actions, the waves of pleasure, the perfect heat that they were creating together, connecting in ways no one ever thought that a Weasley and a Malfoy would.

And yet, the Weasley and Malfoy thing was a problem…a problem that would be saved for another day, though. At the moment, all they could think about was each other.

* * *

He lay there sleeping, prone on the bed, his white-blond hair in a messy but fetching disarray, and at that moment, she felt for the first time that she really liked (loved?) Draco Malfoy. He was really everything she wanted in a guy—hot, smart, sophisticated. He definitely still had his drawbacks, but distaste had evaporated rapidly over the past week like puddles in summer, and for a while, she'd almost allowed herself to think that this could continue, but then she stopped herself. There was no way they would work out. They were too different.

_But_, she thought, snapping back into the present, _that's neither here nor there. I've played the cold harpy. I've used sex for trickery. And damn it, I'm going to complete my mission; the personal stuff can come later._

Tearing her gaze away from him, she crawled off of the cushions, wrapped herself in her own robes, and went to look for his. She found them dangling precariously from a side table nearby. Quickly, she searched the fabric with her hands for that hard, silver badge and found…nothing!

_Where the hell is it_, she fumed as she realized that he hadn't brought it with him, that he'd unwittingly thwarted her again. She wasn't really angry at him, though; she was more angry at herself. _Why didn't I see that it wasn't on his cloak before now? Oh, that's right. Because you took it off of him, you whore. _

She groaned in frustration and heard a light corresponding moan from the still sleeping wizard on the broad bed. Creeping out the door, she was still mentally cursing herself. _Why wasn't our plan foolproof? And why on earth did I ever take that stupid dare?_

But, as she turned to shut the door behind her, she caught one last glimpse of his wiry, classical body that she had known intimately over the past few hours and knew she'd be lying if she tried to deny that she was attracted to him, didn't want him. In fact, the idea of trying again for the badge didn't bother her at all.

Not one bit.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! It really makes my day! 


	8. In Which There Is a Beam of Light

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Hey, a nice long one, eh? And that's good because it's the second to last! I know! AHHH! Anyway, Luna's not as wacky in this one, but I like the chapter anyway. To those of you who said you wanted more Blaise, I wanted more of him too, but he just doesn't fit much. BZLL was never a big part of this story. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter (Dracoginnylover24, AstraeltheDestroyer, FirePrincessofSlytherin17, Queen of the Night, coldflamez, GreenDoggie, DracoGinnyshipper, 'De Zabini Malfoy, Golden Fawkes, and Goddess of Rock).

* * *

Thursday morning was crunch time, as far as the dare went. That badge needed to be in Gryffindor Tower tomorrow night, and as much as Ginny wanted to call the dare off, and continue the tryst with Draco in peace, she was goaded by the almost constant snickers in the common room about how she was chasing an impossible feat, that she could never do it. And if anything broiled Ginny's briskets, it was someone doubting she could do something. If she said she would do it, then she would, and they'd just have to trust her.

After she'd left the Room of Requirement, taken a shower, and changed, she made it down to Ravenclaw Tower for Luna, and the two reformulated their dastardly plan by the lake. They decided that in order to ensure the availability of the badge, their next encounter should be in his room, so they carefully crafted another message for him and sent it off.

_Up for more? Your place at 9._

_-G_

"And you really don't mind doing this…again?" Luna asked skeptically, dropping her unusual mannerisms for a moment. As much as Luna's antics consistently amused her, this was when Ginny liked Luna best.

"You know, I don't. Isn't it strange? Luna, I know he's Malfoy and all, but I think I might like him. I've been keeping a close eye on him this week; he's gentle with this housemates, he's gentle with…me. Maybe it's just Harry and company that set him on edge. And maybe the badge isn't the real reason I want to go back."

"What, is he good at snogging?"

Ginny looked up slyly, "He's good at more than that."

"Well, then, who cares if he's a Malfoy?"

"My brother, Harry, Hermione, my family, the Order of—"

"Well, sod them," Luna interrupted, a little bit of her old military fervor coming back. "If you make each other happy, and they're the only obstacles, then sod them all!"

"I don't know, Luna," Ginny stated slowly, picturing Ron's outrage in her mind's eye. "It's easier said than done. I'll have to think about it, see what happens."

"Well, alright, Ginny. Blaise and I are overcoming this same sort of thing, and so far we've managed, but whatever you think is best."

* * *

When Draco woke up Thursday morning to find himself naked and alone in the Room of Requirement, he couldn't remember where he was right away. After a few minutes, however, he felt himself awash with disappointment.

Why had Ginny left right away? He had thought she'd wanted him, and not just for a one night stand, either! Did he do something wrong? Sighing like furnace, he hurled his robes on and marched off to the dungeons for a shower, trying to quell the bad mood that was rapidly springing forth.

When he got into his dorm room, the first thing he saw was the same small erratic owl, dipping and swerving frantically outside his window, pausing at intervals to ram its face into the window pane. Draco hurried over and let the feathery git in. He swiftly untied its letter and read the contents. A smile spread over his face. _So maybe I didn't get the brush-off this morning. Well, I won't let her regret this._ And so he sprinted off at lightning speed for his shower.

After all, he had a lot to do.

* * *

A little before nine, Ginny made her way down to the grounds from whence she had levitated to Draco's window in the past. Ginny had always prided herself on being a bold person, with consistently high spirits, but tonight, her nerves of steel were more like nerves of shale. What if she didn't mean anything to him? What if she did, but then he found out that she had been after the badge? When did this even become a personal matter? Ginny didn't know, but she felt intuitively that several new, strange things hinged on tonight. She sucked in her breath and whispered, _Ascendio_.

When she got to the window, she found herself staring into his gray-blue eyes, handsome as ever, through the glass. He opened the window pane and gave her a hand as she stepped in.

"Hey, why are you wearing your catsuit again?"

Ginny blushed at this. "It's the sexiest thing I own." _Haha_, Draco thought. _I totally called that one_.

She took a sweeping glance of the room and supposed that turnabout was fair play, because she definitely felt the same surprise she was sure Draco felt upon her first proposition. "Wow." Inside, his room was strewn with rose petals. About twenty soft candles were burning around the chamber, and her eyes alighted on a large platter of fruits and desserts. "You did all this for me?"

"Ginny, I'm not the cold bastard they say I am. I know I have that reputation, but that sort of thing is really expected of me. By my family, by my friends. Not gonna lie, though, Granger _really_ isn't my favorite person ever, but I suppose I could try and grow out of that if you wanted…Listen, I had assumed last night that you wanted more than a one night stand, but when you left this morning, I wasn't sure anymore. I know that we don't know each other very well, and I know that our…backgrounds don't really correspond very well, but I'm willing to give it a try if you are….Ginny?" Draco paused. He couldn't fathom why Ginny looked why she was about to cry.

She felt so guilty about the whole thing. He really did like her, and she had been teasing and defrauding him the whole time. Sure, she liked him now, but that didn't make her earlier intentions any less horrifying to her. The only way she thought to make it up to him was to tell him, from now on, the truth, unbent and unstretched. "Yes, Draco. I want to give it a try."

He smiled (not smirked) at her, as he bent his lips to hers. This kiss wasn't like those of the previous night. Those were frantic and desperate, but this…this was slow and lingering and possessive.

That night, every inch of that room was used, the rose petals pushed aside and the fruits all utilized, and when they came, they screamed each other's name so loudly that in later, more coherent moments, Draco would thank God he had remembered to put a silencing charm on the room earlier.

* * *

Friday morning, Ginny woke up to a glaring light. She opened her eyes and shielded them with her hand in order to search for the source of such a beacon. Suddenly, her eyes alighted on the silver Head Boy Badge, winking in the morning sun streaming through the window. She was just about to get out of bed and fetch it when Draco rolled over and snuggled against her in bed.

But then Ginny blanched with the fact that she had almost grabbed the badge and run. That wasn't her goal anymore. She wanted more from Draco Malfoy now, not just his badge.

But the glinting metal did bring up another question in her mind. How was she going to tell Ron about her and Draco? And, less importantly, what was she going to tell them about the badge?

But then a slow smirk crept over her face. Hadn't she resolved to tell Draco the whole truth anyway? She nudged him awake gently. "Draco, love?"

"Yeah, Ginny?" Draco started to sit up, blearily rubbing his eyes after giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

"I think I need your help with something."

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is the last one! EEEEK Please review! Exciting climax ahead! 


	9. In Which No One Sees Blaise

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Wow, guys. This is the last story chapter. (It's kinda short, but the ending's snappy.) I'm unsure of whether or not to do an epilogue or even a sequel. Nothing has been written out yet. That being said, if you guys really want either (not both), let me know with a review. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter (Dracoginnylover24, Dracoginnyshipper, AstraelTheDestroyer, Georgenia, Greendoggie, Africanflame, Yuki Asao, Queen of Night, lightcard, 'De Zabini Malfoy, Good Girl'z Dead, Amber-Jade James, and FirePrincessofSlytherin17). Most of you guys have been really consistent reviewers. Thanks for making this so much fun.

* * *

Ron was in high spirits, that night. It wasn't really important or anything, but tonight was the night that Ginny would show them Draco Malfoy's Head Boy badge. If she succeeded, well, that would make her a sort of a legend.

All day, he had been refuting doubting-Thomases, saying anyone who grew up with the twins could handle such a task. Still, though, he was a little nervous. He hadn't spoken to her much since the dare itself. Could she _really_ have done it?

* * *

Ginny, in bed that morning, had carefully explained everything to Draco. Draco, while mildly upset about being set up in the first place, was happy for several reasons:

Firstly, he won Ginny's heart in the end, regardless of her nefarious intentions. In fact, it made his triumph that much more complete if she had started out as an adversary. He could see himself as a James Bond sort, seducing the female spy, having his wicked way with her, and then, through his powerful virility and awe-inspiring manliness, convince her to betray her colleagues and co-workers, thinking of no one but him and their intense, yet still suave, romance.

Second, he had unwittingly managed to thwart all her plans, and Draco loved nothing better than thwarting plans. As his mother would have said, being difficult or obtrusive always put a sparkle in his eye and a blush in his cheeks.

Finally, the scheme his new girlfriend—wow, his girlfriend—had just cooked up would have made the most mischievous, conniving, cackling, plotting Slytherin green, so to speak, with envy. He couldn't wait. In fact, Draco was so excited that he gave Blaise his invisibility cloak (which he'd gotten on 60 off clearance at Borgin & Burke's!) so that he and Luna could sneak into Gryffindor tower to see the spectacle.

Feeling immensely satisfied with his new main squeeze, he quickly agreed to help her with all her plans and, looking to satisfy something else entirely, flipped her onto her back to begin an energetic play by play of the previous night's activities.

* * *

"Oi," Ron called up the stairs, looking at his watch. "Come on down, you lot, Ginny's about to show up with her prize." Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and most of the rest of Gryffindor House vaulted down the stairs and assembled in the common room, as the clock struck the appointed time for Ginny to arrive.

Unable to stop themselves, they started chattering.

Word had quickly gotten out about the dare, thanks, no doubt, to Lavender and Parvati's adept gossip skills. By this point, the climax of Ginny's dare had become the Gryffindor social event of the year, not to mention nearing the end of the school year, the Trio's last year at Hogwarts. Everyone was hoping Ginny's endeavor, if successful, would usher them out with a bang.

"She cannot possibly have done it."

"I doubt she did, but I wonder where she is in any case?"

"Is she even coming?"

"She must be coming."

"What sort of Gryffindor would she be if she didn't?"

"An embarrassed one. I wouldn't blame her."

"What if she did steal the badge, though?" Harry asked the cluster of curious students.

"Harry, be serious here," Seamus cynically responded. "Has anyone here seen her even attempting to steal it?"

"I have." Everyone in the room turned to the speaker in surprise.

"Luna, how the hell did you get into the Gryffindor common room? And what do you mean?"

"I've seen her trying to get the badge. You shouldn't doubt her you know. She's very….er, dedicated. Anyway, I'm just here to see the show, like everybody else."

But suddenly, Luna no longer seemed important as the Gryffindor's caught sight of Ginny meandering through the portrait hole, leaving it open, slightly. At the exact same time that the dare had been made, in the exact same room, she was here to see it to its completion. There was a hush in the room as all eyes turned to her.

"Oh good, you're all here! Ladies and gentlemen, I have done it. You scoffed, you said it was impossible, but here it is. I have done the unthinkable, presented you with a triump so miraculous, so inspiring, that Gryffindors will be talking about me for years to come and all of you will rue the day you ever doubted the name Weasley. Oh, ye of little faith (yes, I'm looking at YOU, Seamus Finnigan)!

"I have employed all my feminine wiles, my wit and cunning, collaborated with the wackiest minds the school has to offer," she added with an appreciative nod towards Luna, "and so, without further ado, I present to you….the Head Boy's Badge!"

With a flourish of her hands and a big grin, she pushed the portrait door wide open and in swept…

Draco Malfoy in the flesh—badge, smirk, and all.

* * *

**  
A/N: **Remember to review with opinions about epilogue/sequel or just comments in general. Thanks so much for reading! 


	10. In Which Harry Discusses Orgies

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Alright guys, here it is. The epilogue I said was coming. It's pretty different from the DH epilogue. And I know it's been awhile—I'm sorry. Enjoy, though. Longer author's note at the bottom.

* * *

As the year at Hogwarts ended, the news of Draco and Ginny spread like wildfire, primarily through outraged Gryffindors. However, being generally tolerant people, the Gryffindors mellowed out gradually with the support of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, especially once Draco had publicly split with his family to live at the Burrow, under the protection of The Order.

After a few months of alarmed squawking about "But I thought Ginny fancied Harry! HARRY!", even Ron muted enough on the issue to the point where his friends were amazed at the level of maturity he displayed, given the situation. Harry, too, came quickly to accept the situation once Draco had come to the Burrow. At that point, not only had it became apparent that Draco was not working for Voldemort, but also Harry and Ron began to realize that even a ferret could have some good qualities.

Of course, in Ron's case, it helped that he got engaged to Hermione soon after graduation and Hermione had taken immediately to the inter-house ties the young couple represented. (Ginny got the distinct impression that on more than one occasion, sexual favors had been withheld because of colorful expressions Ron had described Draco with.)

Harry, forever the bachelor, never had much time for romance due to his permanent position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He did, however, always have time for his friends—the Weasleys, Malfoys, and Zabinis.

Blaise and Luna finally got it together the very night of the badge unveiling. Under the invisibility cloak. In the Gryffindor common room nudge nudge wink wink (a fact that Blaise and Luna thought hilarious and their Gryffindor friends thought discomfiting). They remained best friends with Ginny and Draco all their lives and all four spent much of their time at Blaise's Italian villa, on the island of Capri, and whenever Ginny and Draco retold the story of how they finally ended up together, Blaise loyally insisted that the only time he's seen Luna act like that is in the bedroom.

As for the badge, well, it never left the Gryffindor common room. Everyone agreed (and Draco graciously allowed) that it should remain where it was to symbolize a sort of union between the two rivals—their houses and their bloodlines.

Nowadays when young Gryffindors asked Professor Potter, their head of house, why, exactly, a Slytherin '97 Head Boy Badge was hanging in the common room, he told them all the story, adding, with a sly hint to the older students, that it also, unsurprisingly, marked the beginning of integrated Slytherin-orgies.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, friends. That's really the end of it. I know that this perhaps wasn't incredibly satisfying, but I hope you understand, from a storytelling perspective, why I ended the actual story when I did, and why the epilogue was rather diminutive. I'm sorry if it disappointed, but I don't think there will be a sequel. However, I actually got an idea (while writing the epilogue) for another Draco/Ginny fic that I hope y'all will keep your eyes open for.

Finally, I'd like to really, genuinely thank everyone who stayed with this. I'm terrible at updating regularly. I have a hard time forming habits, which is good, I guess, when it comes to bad habits, but bad when it comes to y'know…updating…or going to the gym.

3 Mara


End file.
